


Roman Candle Heart, Weather In My Bones

by Heronfem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: When Kenma wakes up and looks outside to find the world blanketed in white and their car very buried, the first thing he says is, “I told you so.”





	Roman Candle Heart, Weather In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugaredwings (CaffeinatedQueer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedQueer/gifts).



> I wasn't emotionally prepared to work on any of my WIP's, so I made John give me a prompt. Bless.
> 
> Prompt: Snowed in/power outage with “I told you so” and “that’s always been like that, I swear”

When Kenma wakes up and looks outside to find the world blanketed in white and their car very buried, the first thing he says is, “I told you so.”

Kuroo groans, burying his face in his hands and rolling over to hide his face. “Fuck.”

“I told you,” Kenma says mercilessly. “I told you going to Okinawa was a better idea, but no, we had to haul ourselves clear up to Nagano and a cabin with the worst internet service in the world, because you're insane and think skiing is fun.”

“Can you wait until I'm awake to drag me?”

“Absolutely not.”

Kenma's never understood the whole skiing thing. Strapping two plexiglass boards to your feet and hurtling down steep mountains at high speed with only two sticks to keep you from a violent injury isn't his idea of a good time, but all three of the Kuroo family love it. Kuroo Eisuke owns the cabin they're staying in for the sole purpose of being able to go up to the mountains whenever he likes during the winter to ski. Kenma's been to the cabin before. It's a small thing in a quiet community, two bedrooms with a living room and kitchen area. Normally they aren't there for much of the time, and for the most part he's been content to sit in the lodge and game while Tetsurou enjoys flinging himself down double black diamonds (as he has since he was 12. Kenma does _not_ understand his second family). But Eisuke was wrapped up at work this year, Kuroo Hana had some sort of traditional ink making course she wanted to attend, and so Kenma's been bundled into their car and hauled off for “bonding time”, which makes exactly zero sense as he and Kuroo live together.

And now they're snowed in.

“I hate you,” Kenma informs him, his nose wrinkling.

“I know,” Kuroo groans, finally getting out of bed and padding over to look out the window. “At least it's stopped snowing. The plows will be around by this afternoon, I'd bet. The community keeps their own.”

“Great.” Kenma points at his bag. “I want my PSP and breakfast in twenty minutes.”

“You got it.”

His PSP safely delivered to his hands, Kenma turns on his game and is blissfully ignorant of the rest of the world until Kuroo returns triumphant with eggs and toast. 

“I really am sorry,” Kuroo says as they eat in bed, Kenma softening enough to cuddle up against his boyfriend. “The weather said it was supposed to be clear. At least we got all of the shopping done yesterday.”

Ah, the shopping. Kenma's nose wrinkles again.

“What's with the ick face?”

“It took you _three hours_ to get groceries,” Kenma says, handing his plate to Kuroo to return to the kitchen. “It was cold.”

“Kenma, you know how to put logs in the stove. It's not that hard.”

Kenma just makes another face at him and Kuroo escapes to the kitchen area. Kenma gets out of bed, resolving to change into a more comfortable shirt, and pauses when he notices that Kuroo's jacket pocket looks oddly lumpy. Kuroo returns just as he's about to pick it up, and practically lunges for it.

Kenma stares at him as he clutches it to his chest. “...What?”

“It's always been like that, I swear,” Kuroo says rapidly. “I need to fix the pocket I think there's a kit in the main room I'll be right back hahahaha.”

He flees the room and Kenma's left staring after him, utterly baffled.

“ _What_?” he asks the empty air again. 

It doesn't do to dwell on it, though, so he changes into a long sleeved shirt and returns to the comfortable bed. Kuroo doesn't reappear for another half hour, jacket no longer lumpy, and Kenma gives him a long look before pulling back the covers so he can climb into bed. 

Kuroo flops down next to him, scooting down the bed so he can rest his head in the crook of Kenma's neck and look at the game as he plays. “Is this the new one for this series?”

“No, the one that came out last year,” Kenma says, directing his character around. “It's more fun.”

“The main character is cute.”

“Mm, she is.”

They pass the time this way, familiar and calming. It's not unusual for Kuroo to curl up with him while he's playing something, even if he's reading or writing. They've done this for years, and Kenma loves it, not that he's ever going to say so to Kuroo. 

The house is pleasantly warm, and he feels himself getting sleepy. He shuts the PSP down after saving, and turns to curl up in Kuroo's arms. Kuroo opens them willingly, and they settle together, breath mingling in the quiet of the morning.

“I like it,” Kuroo says, quietly, “being here. I mean. I love Tokyo, I never want to leave Tokyo for good, but it... it's really good, to be out of the city. For me. It clears my head. And I needed to clear my head.”

Kenma traces absent designs on Kuroo's chest, listening. 

“I dunno. I just... I'm glad you're here, while I do my thinking. Everything's better with you.”

Kenma ducks his head to hide his face. “You can't just say things like that.”

“I've been saying things like that since we were kids, I'm not stopping now Kenma.”

“Have not.”

“Have too.”

“Have not.” 

“Have _too_.”

The bickering is familiar and easy. Everything with Kuroo is easy. 

Kenma thinks that maybe he's been in love with him since the day a loud little boy all but burst his door down, and learned how to be quiet for Kenma's sake. Or maybe he's been in love with him since Kuroo fought off bullies who stole his game, and got it back for him. Or maybe he's been in love with him since Kuroo insisted on learning the time difference attack, just so that the two of them could fight together. Or maybe it's been all of those moments, added up and multiplied with sleepless nights and texting and first kisses and shrine visits, a team they raise together, Kuroo always making it clear that Kenma is his heart and soul.

“I love you,” he says, and Kuroo's breath stutters. Kenma doesn't say it often.

“I love you too,” Kuroo says, smart enough to not make a big deal out of it, and kisses his forehead.

There's a faint, alarmed chirping noise from an implement in the kitchen, and Kuroo rolls over to look at the clock plugged into the wall. The clocks face is now blinking, showing the time over and over again without changing. 

“Power outtage,” Kuroo sighs. “Great.”

“We have enough wood for the stove, right?” Kenma asks, fear coiling in his stomach. Kuroo runs a soothing hand down his back. 

“We've got plenty. We could be warm for a week. We have food that doesn't need to be cooked to eat, and if all else fails I know how to use the wood stove to cook. This happened before, a couple years ago when we went after Christmas.” Kuroo kisses his forehead. “We're gonna be just fine, kitten.”

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

“Signs point to no.”

“I thought so.”

Kenma finds himself lulled into sleep shortly after, and when he wakes again it's the early afternoon. A glance at the clock tells him the power hasn't returned, and the bed is empty. He sits up, yawning, and leaves the bed to find Kuroo. 

He's in the living room, looking out the window at the snowy landscape. He looks pensive, and almost a little sad. The snow has started again, fat and fluffy flakes of it adding to the mounds already on the ground. The skiers must be having the time of their lives on the slopes, and Kenma feels a little bad that Kuroo's not there with them.

“Kuro?”

Kuroo turns, face easing into a smile. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. You've been asleep for quite a while.”

“It's a comfortable bed,” Kenma retorts, walking over to wrap his arms around Kuroo's waist. Kuroo hugs him back, resting his chin on Kenma's head. “Any sign of the plows?”

“Not yet. The power flickered like it was trying to come back on earlier, but no luck. We might be stuck here for all of tonight without power. I made sandwiches for lunch, though.” Kuroo hesitates, then powers on. “Would you be willing to talk about some stuff with me? Serious life stuff, I mean. It's okay if you don't want to right now, I just... it kinda feels like the time.”

Kenma sighs, but nods against Kuroo's shirt. 

“Of course you'd trap me in a cabin in a snow storm with no power to talk about the future.”

“ _Kenma_ ,” Kuroo groans.

Kenma smiles a little, pulling back and tugging Kuroo over to the couch. They sit down in front of the woodburning stove, with its merrily crackling fire. The house really is warm and comfortable, and Kenma feels some of his worries ease. He looks around. The bookshelves are stuffed with favorites, there are pictures hanging on the wall of all of them, and he smiles when he sees that Kuroo's unearthed a mug that he made for his mom that's been living on the shelves and filled it with tea. The place is familiar, a comfortable home. For all that he doesn't understand the Kuroo family's enjoyment of winter sports, he does love the cabin. And he loves how happy it makes Kuroo to come here.

“So, I've been thinking,” Kuroo says, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “About where we live.”

“Tokyo.”

“Yeah. Kinda. More specifically that we live in Shibuya now. We both have good jobs, we have a good apartment, our families both know we're together. We're done with school, we have a bit of free time, and um.” Kuroo twists his hands in his lap, watching the flames dance behind the door of the stove. “I was thinking we should maybe talk about how... it looks like we're going to be growing old and gray and grumpy together. And what we want to do about that.”

Kenma blinks. “If you're asking me to marry you since Shibuya allows gay marriage, the answer is yes.”

Kuroo's head whips around so fast that he overbalances and falls right off of the couch. “ _WHAT_!”

“Oh. Was that... not where this is going?” Kenma asks, fighting down a smile at Kuroo sprawled gracelessly on the floor.

“I was going to lead with maybe we should get a cat!” Kuroo says, scrambling back upright. His eyes are wide as saucers, and there are two spots of pink high on his cheekbones. Kenma wishes he had his phone for a picture. Kuroo rarely blushes. “And then maybe meander the conversation into maybe getting married!”

“Oh, well, we should definitely get a cat, too,” Kenma agrees. “Do you want kids, or just the cat?”

“Kenma, babe, you're killing me here.”

“For the record I do want kids, and I think you'd make a great dad.”

Kuroo's eyes get very big. They're both only children, and Kenma's known for a long time how much Kuroo wishes that he had siblings. He'd taken to being captain like a duck to water, fussing over “his” children even as a second year, and he'd done the exact same thing mothering an entire team through university. Kenma loves watching him with the junior volleyball team he helps coach every Thursday evening, has seen the longing in his eyes when he looks up at games and sees Kenma. And Kenma's felt the pull, too, even if it would be difficult. Children, he thinks, would be worth the effort.

“Hold on,” Kuroo says, and scrambles to his feet. There's built in bookshelves on the walls, and Kenma watches as he takes down a very ugly vase that Kenma had gifted to Hana and pulls out a little black velvet box from inside. Kenma suddenly feels very lightheaded.

“I um. I saw this, last year when we came up,” Kuroo stammers out, cradling it in his hands as he walks back over. “I saw it again yesterday when I was out shopping and it wasn't very expensive but I thought the design was really nice very _us_ , and-” he takes a deep breath, getting down on one knee. Kenma's eyes go very wide as Kuroo opens it. Inside there's a ring on a necklace chain. It's a simple band of three interwoven rings in different metals. Kenma loves it immediately, and knows just what Kuroo was thinking when he selected it. One metal type for each of the sections of their life: childhood, teen years, and adulthood. All linked together into one long love. 

It's perfect.

“Kozume Kenma, love of my life, please get a cat with me,” Kuroo says, his voice trembling. “And then possibly kids. At some point getting married would be pretty great too, but like, we can live without that if you decide you don't want to get married.”

Kenma nods frantically. “Sure,” he says, because he's a fucking _idiot_ , and launches himself off the couch to kiss Kuroo senseless.

The next day, once the power is back on and the snow has been cleared, Kenma drags Kuroo down to the shop to get another identical ring. He slips it on Kuroo's ring finger with little ceremony while Kuroo beams like a giddy schoolgirl, and kisses him in the snow that Kuroo loves so much.

He thinks, maybe, that he could learn to love the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heronfem.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Comments feed and sustain me through these bitter winter months, pls feed your local starving author.


End file.
